Chère Theodosia
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Cette discussion n'était qu'une poudrière. Le moindre mot plus haut que l'autre ou de travers pouvait tout faire voler en éclats. Philip Hamilton marchait sur des œufs explosifs." [Philidosia]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

 **Chère Theodosia**

Cette discussion n'était qu'une poudrière. Le moindre mot plus haut que l'autre ou de travers pouvait tout faire voler en éclats. Philip Hamilton marchait sur des œufs explosifs. Autant dire qu'Aaron Burr profitait allègrement de sa position de force afin d'acculer son interlocuteur et le pousser à la faute. Cependant, cet insupportable spécimen tenait bon ; droit malgré l'angoisse, bouillonnant calmement de frustration. L'adulte aurait bien enfoncé son poing dans la gueule d'ange de ce morveux insolent mais ç'aurait été se montrer plus puéril, plus stupidement ardent qu'Alexander lui-même. D'ailleurs, à croire que cet enfant de putain n'en aurait jamais fini de lui pourrir l'existence… Puisqu'il avait fallu, oui, _il avait fallu_ , que ce bâtard mette au monde un fils aussi sûrement brillant qu'il était beau. Fils aujourd'hui venu _non rien de moins_ que lui demander la main de sa tendre Theodosia.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais accepter de voir ma fille se marier avec vous, jeune homme, étant donné les torrides antécédents de votre père ? S'enquit Aaron, ricanant intérieurement.

Son adversaire, déstabilisé, pâlit, et l'adulte dut contenir de justesse un sourire. Toutefois, il déchanta quand Philip se reprit.

-Mon père est comme beaucoup d'hommes, monsieur. Il a su faire de grandes choses, et d'autres plus honteuses. Il a aimé et haï, s'est fait aimer et haïr. Il a souffert. Il a fait souffrir. Mais pour ce qui a pu advenir dans les draps de mes parents, je crois bien que ma mère est seule juge de ce qui est pardonnable ou non. Aurais-je tort, monsieur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends votre inquiétude, somme toute naturelle. Néanmoins, je vous prie de considérer que c'est en moi qu'il est question d'avoir confiance, non en mon père.

Aaron retint un grognement agacé.

-Et votre père, jeune homme, sait-il sur qui vous avez jeté votre dévolu ?

Il était fort curieux de connaître la réaction du flamboyant Hamilton. Son opposant baissa les yeux et rougit. « Oh, oh ! » jubila silencieusement l'adulte.

- _Sait-il_? Répéta-t-il le plus froidement possible.

-Il… sait, répondit alors le prétendant du bout des lèvres. D'abord interdit, il s'est finalement mis à rire à gorge déployée et m'a fait promettre de rentrer vivant.

Après un inconfortable moment de flottement, Philip braqua sur Aaron un regard déterminé.

-Monsieur, j'aime Theodosia de toute mon âme. Nul ne désire plus son bonheur que moi, pas même vous. S'il le faut, je viendrai ici tous les jours vous harceler, vous supplier, jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez. Je suis un Hamilton ; de ce nom j'ai hérité l'entêtement dont vous n'ignorez rien. J'aime votre fille, entendez-vous ? Je l'aime ! Ni vous ni personne ne pourrez m'y faire renoncer ! Je l'aime ! Je saurai la protéger et la rendre heureuse ! Je l'aime ! Je-… !

L'adulte leva une main afin de l'interrompre et soupira.

-Theodosia, il est très impoli d'espionner les gens.

Penaude, la fautive poussa la porte qu'elle avait très légèrement entrouverte en s'imaginant discrète. Mais plutôt que de rejoindre son père, elle marcha à petits pas pressés vers son bien-aimé au bras duquel elle s'agrippa. Anxieuse, ses mains tremblaient sur la manche masculine qu'elle froissait entre ses doigts fins. Aaron sentit son cœur se briser tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il avait déjà perdu le combat. Une nouvelle fois, un Hamilton lui prenait ce qui lui était cher. Et pourtant… Le visage du voleur était plein d'un si fol espoir… Le même qu'affichait sa fille alors qu'elle le fixait de ses prunelles larmoyantes. L'adulte s'assit, brusquement fatigué.

-J'ai fait un million d'erreurs*…, avoua-t-il. Si je dois un jour en compter une de plus par ta faute, Philip Hamilton, sois certain que tu le regretteras.

Il se massa les tempes puis considéra le couple à la respiration visiblement coupée.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction.

Theodosia lâcha un cri d'une joie victorieuse et sauta au cou de son père. Le désormais fiancé s'inclina respectueusement, soulagé et reconnaissant. Aaron sourit.

 _« Un jour, un jour…_

 _Oui, vous nous éblouirez tous_ * _. »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Extraits traduits de la chanson " Dear Theodosia", avec parfois quelques libertés de ma part.**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai découvert Hamilton par hasard et me suis penchée sur le fandom pour le Lams (HamiltonxLaurens). Comment une incurable fujoshi comme moi peut-elle débarquer avec un bon vieux couple hétéro ? Moi-même je m'interroge… Mais que voulez-vous ? Je ship ces deux-là !**


End file.
